mountain_monsters_aimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigfoot of Central Kentucky
Bigfoot of Central Kentucky is the first episode of Mountain Monsters season 3, and the twenty first episode overall. On the season 3 premiere, A.I.M.S. sets out on a quest to prove the existence of Bigfoot in Appalachia, and start by investigating a Bigfoot clan known as the Midnight Whistlers in Central Kentucky. Summary On the road, Trapper and the team are glad to be together again, and hunting monsters. Trapper tells the team they are now going on a mission to prove the existence of Bigfoot in the Appalachian mountains, and the first stop is Central Kentucky, after the Midnight Whistler, supposedly the first bigfoot in the mountains. The reason for the team's new mission is as they have known of Bigfoot living in Appalachia, they are now determined to prove it to the rest of the world. Trapper then explains to Buck about the Bigfoot in question, Midnight Whistler, which is 6 to seven and a half foot tall, 400 to 500 pounds, has jet black fur, and glowing green eyes, and is nocturnal. Jeff says the Midnight Whistler was first sighted 3000 years ago by the Iroqouis Indians, and now, people are hearing a strange whistling noise which they can't explain. Buck asks if it sounds like a whistling noise he makes, but Trapper says its much louder, able to be heard from one holler to the next. Trapper says upon Buck asking about the Midnight Whistler being the first Bigfoot, that he believes all Bigfoots in Appalachia originated in the mammoth caves in Kentucky, the Grassman, the Yahoo, and the Midnight Whistler. Huckleberry asks Buck how he feels about going after another Bigfoot after his injury caused by the Grassman, and Buck informs the team he was hurt so bad he almost wasn't allowed to go hunting with the team anymore, showing a note from his mom, which says she doesn't think Trapper is being careful with Buck, and if he continues to put him in danger, he will be in danger. The team gets a laugh out of this and Huckleberry jokes about how even Bigfoots wouldn't stand a chance against Buck's mom. Trapper announces that the quest has officaly begun, to which the team cheers. In Central Kentucky, the team meets with their first eyewitnesses, a couple named Eric and Wavie, who own a large property near the woods. Eric says he has been playing the harmonica outside lately, and after giving a demonstration, he says he began to hear whistling noises, coming from the woods, which keep getting closer and closer. The only reason he can think of why this is, is because of the harmonica. Trapper says that since they use a juvenile distress call to drawn in animals for hunting, he believes a Midnight Whistler could be mistaking the playing of the harmonica for a distress call. Wavie says that they were sitting outside one night, when she saw two green glowing eyes staring out from the woods at them, after that she went in the house. Judging by the whistle and the green eyes, the team is positive it's the Midnight Whistler. Eric says they can search for the creature on they're property, and so the team thanks them, and prepares for the night investigation. On the first night investigation, Trapper and the team prepare to begin the quest to prove the existence of Bigfoot, on the high ridge bythe witnesses cabin. Trapper mentions that since Buck has been with them for so long he's no longer a rookie. Buck asks what he is now, to which Trapper says "Buck Private". Jeff reminds the team the Midnight Whistler is the only fully nocturnal Bigfoot, and Buck compares it's ability to see in the dark to trying to look through a night vision scope in daylight, which would burn your eyes, which he believes why the Bigfoot only comes out at night. After beginning to search the area, the team notices beat down grass, and discover what appears to be a trail, but not used consistently. Suddenly, they hear a stick snap, but are unable to see anything as the woods are to thick. Trapper has Huckleberry play a note on his harmonica. Shortly after, they hear a noise from the woods, and so they play another note, but get no response. Trapper decides to keep going, and they discover another trail, leading down into a creek, where they find a freshly broken branch of Paw Paw leaves. Trapper theorizes the Midnight Whistler is carrying Paw Paw fruit and eating it as he goes along. As they keep walking, Trapper realizes they are inside a structure; a huge nest. Not only is the nest very large, but it's very fresh, the freshest they have ever found. Buck notices walnuts piled up on the ground, apparently a food source. Since the Midnight Whistler isn't in the nest right now, he is likely out feeding, so the team decides to return in the morning, believing they might catch it sleeping. They have no idea what will happen when they return, but they certainly will. Next morning, Wild Bill prepares to meet Willy, and gets into a ghille suit to surprise him. Willy shows up and says while the others go see if the Bigfoot is in it's nest, him and Bill are going to get to work on a trap. Willy waits for Bill to show up, when Bill crawls up behind him and surprises him. After Willy tells Bill he's impressed by his camouflage, he shows him a little model of his idea for a trap. The bush camouflage trap, is very similar to the nest the team found, but much larger, and able to hold the Midnight Whistler. The trap will be made of bent trees, made into a dome, and then they will wrap grapevines and wire around it, then anchor it to the ground. Once the rig a trap door to the front, they will be able to catch the Bigfoot. They then begin cutting down trees to use for building material. Meanwhile, Trapper, Huckleberry, and Jeff stand by their side-by-side, up the ridge from where the found the nest the night before. Even though they don't know what will happen when they arrive, they know they must go back. They slowly move through the field they were in the previous night, and make it to the stream where they found the nest. As they walk down the stream, they hear a snap in the woods. On alert for a moment, Trapper has them continue, as it could have just been dead fall. As they nervously continue, Trapper spots the nest. He whispers to the team to walk around to the back of it, instead of going in the entrance. When they get to the back of the nest, Trapper looks inside, and believes he sees something within. Shocked that the Bigfoot may be inside, they slowly creep to the front, only to discover it is only a pile of grasses, a bed. Even though the Midnight Whislter isn't in the nest, they are able to tell he was in there after they had been in, as the pile of Grass was flattened down the last time. They believe the Bigfoot was in the nest, layed down for a while, but then left. This tells them that he must have another nest somewhere. Huckleberry thinks the Midnight Whistler was probably angered by them being in the nest, which Trapper agrees with. Even though the Midnight Whistler isn't there now, they know it's still in the area, so they will have Willy and Bill build a trap close by. With that, the team leaves. Later, Wild Bill and Willy look for a spot for the trap, a quarter mile away from the nest. Finding a large trail, possibly made by the Midnight Whistler, they get to work tying their logs together, and then host them into the air to make a dome. Using climbing equipment, they hook up pulleys onto brnaches, and lift their logs into the air. With the logs made into the dome, they hammer them into the ground, then they go for a break. Meanwhile, Trapper, Huckleberry, and Jeff meet with their next eyewitness, an outdoorsman named Mikey, who has had a sighting of the Midnight Whistler. Mikey says 7 or 8 weeks ago, he decide one morning it was a good day to hunt for mushrooms. Jeff says that some people in Appalachia collect mushrooms and use it as a source of money. Mikey continues, and tells them when he got down to the creek he noticed the ground was beat down and all the mushrooms were gone. Trapper asks if it was torn up like a wild turkey or a deer would do, but Mikey says it didn't look like deer or turkey or chipmunks. He then noticed large footprints, which were quite deep. Wanting to get a picture of hat made them, he got his game camera, and after leaving it out, he got a picture of the thing which took the mushrooms. Showing the team the chip, Jeff puts it into his phone, and the team is shocked to see a close up photo of the Midnight Whistler's face. The team is very impressed by the picture which Jeff says is the closest one of a Bigfoot he's seen. Trapper thanks Mikey for the info as the trio leaves. Huckleberry says the Midnight Whistler coming up to the camera was no coincidence, because they believe the creature is curious, and wants to investigate, which they intend to use on the hunt. On the road, Buck drives back to Central Kentucky. He says he's been gone for the last few days because he has recently gotten a promotion at his job, which has more responsibilities, but he's happy to return for the hunt. Back at the trap, Willy and Bill are jst putting the finishing touches on it, when Trapper, Huckleberry, Jeff, and Buck show up. They think the trap is very well camouflaged, appearing very similar to the nest and are sure the Midnight Whistler will have to come check it out.They then are shown the inside of the trap, and Willy says he reinforced the perimeter on the inside and outside, so if the Midnight Whistler goes in ans sets of the door, he's trapped .Willy explains that the trigger will be a stick attached to a rope, and once the stick is pulled, the door will fall and the locking mechanism will be set off. Willy tests the trap out while the rest of the team watches, and it works perfectly. After they bait the trap with Paw Paw fruit, apples, and red blood berries, they get ready for the night hunt. At night, the team assembles in the woods, and Trapper reminds them of the importance of the hunt, to prove the existence of Bigfoot. He also tells them that the Midnight Whistler is the most athletic and faster than any Bigfoot they've dealt with in the past. He splits them into two teams; Buck, Willy, and Wild Bill will move from the west towards the nest, while he, Huckleberry, and Jeff will move towards the creek where the photo was taken. As both teams make their way through the thick brush, Willy spots an eye up in a tree. Buck decides to break a stick in half, and throws it in the direction of the tree, hoping to cause the creature to come to the otherside of it. While they wait, they hear a knocking sound, which they believe is a tree knock, a form of communication used by Bigfoot. They hear another tree knock, and Buck believes the Midnight Whistler is answering them after it heard him break that stick. He radios Trapper and tells him what happened, and Trapper says that a tree knock is definetly a Bigfoot sign, so they need to keep their eyes and ears open. They continue to the creek and come upon the nest, and once they find it is empty, they enter. Inside the huge nest, they suddenly hear something on top of it, followed by a roar. This sends Willy running at the nest, and afterwhich he says he saw something black head over the hill. Realizing the Midnight Whistler is near, Buck radios Trapper for help, who leads his team to them. When Trapper's team arrives, Buck tells them the Bigfoot was sitting up in a tree, and then jumped down on the nest. They also inform them the Bigfoot didn't whistle, it appeared to scream at them. Huckleberry suggests that the Midnight Whistler may have been up in the tree watching them the last two times they were at the nest. For now, they are unable to follow the creature over the ridge because it is too high so they have to think of a new plan. Buck says they heard the tree knocks only a half mile away, so there might more than one Bigfoot, and not having anything to lose, they decide to take the side-by-side into the thick brush after it. However, as they drive through the field, they find it's almost impossible to tell where they're going, and soon go past where they heard the tree knocks. Suddenly, Trapper shouts in surprise, and the rest of the team sees what he's just seen. In a small clearing, there is a structure made of three sticks. Getting out of the side-by-side, the team sees several large mounds of dirt, some of which are nearly ten feet long. Although they have a creepy feeling about the place, the team begins to argue whether or not it's a burial ground. Willy asks if anyone has seen a grave sight like this before, and Jeff says he has seen one a whole lot like it, but Buck knows there aren't any active Native American tribes in the area, and the sight is so well kept, something has been taking care of it. Trapper is still sure it's not a burial ground, but Buck and Huckleberry disagree, so Buck figures the only way to find out is to dig one up. As he starts digging up one of the piles, the team hears shrill ear-piercing whistles coming from the woods. Starlted by the sounds, the team points there weapons up the hill, and Jeff catches several heat signatures on his thermal. They keep hearing more whistles from different directions, and after seeing even more on the camera, Trapper decides they have to make a run for it. The team rushes to the side-by-side and drives away fast, once their a little farther away they stop, positive they are safe. Buck says since they didn't know how many there were, and they were so far away from the trap, the best thing to do was get out of dodge. Releived by their narrow escape, the team tries to figure out how many Bigfoot there were, which was around six. Huckleberry is also positive they were set off by Buck touching the grave which everyone agrees with. Trapper recaps that they found the Midnight Whistler's nest, saw a picture of him, and heard his whistle, and they've made an incredible discovery. Even though the aren't sure if what they found was a burial ground, the Midnight Whistlers were very protective of it, just like people and creatures are with things of importance to them. Buck jokes sarcastically about how the team wanted him in such a hurry to dig up that grave, which he says he didn't want to do. Wild Bill says they had to twist his arm to get him to do it, and Huckleberry says he looked like a cat in a litter box. The team finally gets back in the side-by-side and heads for home, and Trapper says this was the first stop on their quest to prove Bigfoot is fact, and their aren't done. During the credits, Trapper returns ten weeks later, with a cameraman, and says that though they thought they hunt for the Midnight Whistler was over, they learned the area they found was a burial ground, and he begins to dig it up. They started looking for proof of Bigfoot's existence and he says, as he looks in the hole, he just found it. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 3